


The Stages of Love by Stiles Stilinski

by YaoiMeansGayShip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Love, M/M, Pining, Pre Alpha Pack, like a lot, no one dies, sterek, sterek fluff, stiles pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMeansGayShip/pseuds/YaoiMeansGayShip
Summary: 1: realising he cares2: finding things in common3: getting butterflies when he smiles4: becoming jealous of others5: wanting to be close to him6: imagining how things could be7: hating when he's in danger8: when his kisses make you weak9: making it through the hard times10: planning a future, together





	The Stages of Love by Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles' POV
> 
> Yet another fluffy sterek fic
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters or the settings, however I own the plot so please don't copy it.
> 
> YES this is gonna be HELLA gay, so if you don't like then goodbye
> 
> I might do another fic from Derek's POV is this goes well..
> 
> I also posted this on my wattpad (same username) so you can check it out there too. I made a snazzy cover :P
> 
> Happy reading!!
> 
> ~YaoiMeansGayShip

1: realising he cares

Stiles didn't even think that he and Derek were friends, but the way Derek had torn into that wild omega made him wonder otherwise. 

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Derek growled, his anger keeping him in alpha form momentarily and his eyes glared red as Stiles rolled his own.  
"I had it under control, you didn't need to jump in like that." He muttered.  
Then came the eyebrows, the extremely judgmental eyebrows, that seemed to be saying are you sure about that? and of course Stiles had realised things weren't going exactly to his plan... but he wasn't about to back down now.  
"Sure, next time I'll let him tear into you like chicken wings."  
Stiles squawked a noise of frustration at that. "Chicken wings!" He huffed. "I'm way too unique for chicken, at least make me frogs legs or something."  
He wasn't surprised to see Derek's eyebrows go crazy over that one, it was pretty stupid. Whatever.  
"I told you to stay back at the house, and I put Boyd in charge - how did you even get out?"  
Stiles smirked. He was pretty proud that he managed to sneak past the werewolf body guards Derek had placed on him. "Your betas need better training, obviously." 

Derek snapped his jaw at that, and started marching towards the house, Stiles following behind attempting to explain his plan.  
"Deaton gave me some new stuff to try out - a type of wolfsbane that'd knock you guys out." He produced a vial of black power from his pocket. "I thought that if the omega was unconscious, then he'd shift back and we could talk to him - help him even! That way we wouldn't've had to, you know.."  
Derek seemed to soften at that, looking back at him. "He was feral, Stiles, there was nothing we could do."

Boyd was frantic when they got back to the Hale house, and Derek was mad.  
"I told you to look after him." Derek said. "The Sheriff made me promise to keep Stiles away from danger whenever possible."  
Stiles rolled his eyes at this. Since Derek had become one of his dad's deputy's they'd become all chummy-chummy.  
"Don't take it out on Boyd," Stiles smiled easily, putting a hand on Boyd's shoulder before quickly taking it back off again after seeing the look on his face. "I used my powers of extreme annoyance to get rid of him."  
Boyd nodded. "It's true - you know what he's like."  
Stiles felt like he should be offended by that... but Derek sighed, running a hand over his face and Stiles knew he had won this argument. 

Scott came in soon after, and it wasn't until he saw the ludicrous look on his friend's face as he recalled the days events that Stiles realised Derek saved him. He went silent for a moment, then got up and walked to where Derek was cleaning up in the kitchen.  
"Thank you."  
Derek looked back at him, one eyebrow raised.  
"For saving my life, I mean."  
Derek smiled slightly at this. "So you admit that your plan failed?"  
Stiles' eyes widened, but it was too late to deny it now so he let himself relax. "Whatever." He said, chucking Derek the nearest tea towel. "At least my dad won't fire you now, you know, for letting his only child die."  
The werewolf blinked. "That's not why I saved you, Stiles."  
There was a moment of silence, where they just looked at each other, and a million thoughts were whizzing through Stiles' mind. Then Derek coughed, ruining whatever moment they were having.  
"Well, thanks anyway." Stiles smiled awkwardly, before dragging Scott out the door. 

Stiles was thankful that his bro hadn't brought up why they'd left so suddenly on the drive out of the reserve. Scott knew him well enough to know when to let him get lost in his mind. It wasn't until they were on Scott's street that he began to speak, telling him of the encounter in the kitchen.  
"But what did that mean, Scott!?"  
"Maybe he cares about you." Stiles stopped breathing. "I mean, you are pack so why wouldn't he?"  
Stiles nodded, his lungs filling up again. "Yeah, that's probably it." Though Scott could tell from the way he was chewing on his thumb that he wasn't satisfied with that answer.  
"You okay?" He asked. It was the first time he couldn't tell how Stiles was feeling, and it made him uneasy.  
"Just tired I think," he smiled his usual smile and Scott relaxed again. "See you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay~ so some facts about this verse:
> 
> • the sheriff's name is John!!!! Forget canon, I don't know her  
> • derek is rebuilding the Hale House  
> • derek is a deputy  
> • this is sorta set in between seasons 2 and 3.. basically it's before the alpha pack and Erica and Boyd are still around


End file.
